Moshimo
Moshimo es el 12° opening de la serie Naruto Shippuden, se estrenó el 4 de Octubre de 2012 y es realizado por Daisuke, inicia en el episodio #282 y está actualmente en curso. Sinopsis Se ven a Naruto y a Sakura caminando por Konoha, esta última deja caer una lágrima sobre el reflejo de Sasuke sobre el agua. Luego se ve de nuevo a Naruto con el protector que dejó Sasuke ante su partida en la primera parte, a Sakura en su cuarto viedo su fotografia del antiguo equipo 7 y Sasuke en las profundidades de la oscuridad. Naruto va corriendo por el campo, se nota que se baja a tomar un respiro y enseguida se ve a Minato luchando contra Killer Bee (al cual manda volando con un Rasengan) y A, el cual trata de golpearlo, pero Minato esquiva el golpe y entonces A choca puños con Bee de niño, aparece el Shukaku y al mismo tiempo Gaara recordando su niñez y todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó, aunque tambien el amor recibido por su madre, mientras aparece la imagen de Karura en forma de escudo de arena protegiéndolo. Luego esta Naruto en el Valle del Fin recordando su pelea con Sasuke. Al volver al presente, Naruto y Killer Bee están peleando con Itachi y Nagato. Poco después, aparecen los ninjas de Konoha y Naruto recuerda a sus dos soles: Minato, su padre y Kushina, su madre. Sasuke muestra su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno junto con su nuevo Susanoo, mientras que Tobi va de árbol en árbol junto a los jinchurikis resucitados. Se muestran unas banderas de aspecto usado con los símbolos de las cinco grandes naciones shinobi y al equipo de Temari. Se muestra a Kabuto junto con el cuerpo aun con vida de Anko, a los Kages resucitados y finalmente a Naruto en modo de chakra controlado haciendo un Rasen Shuriken y los shinobis de la armada detrás de él. Letra Rōmaji= Itsu made mo oikakete iru anata no zanzou o Yume ni miru yokogao wa anogoro no mama de Se notaga ikusa-nami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku o kake wake-go ou boku wa Modokashiku mo iki o sarashite sai go wa todokazu ni tooku Nan nen ma e no kotodeshou Nido to modorenai anoba sho ni Oite ki shimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yumenaraba tori modosenai nonara Kono kimochi wa doushite tsutaereba ii no? Imadani oi ka wa teru ano hi no zan zou o kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima Anata naki se kai de boku wa ikiru yo |-| Rōmaji Completo= Itsu made mo oikakete iru anata no zanzō wo Yume ni miru yokogao wa anogoro no mama de Senotakai kusa-nami ni hashirisatte kieta Omoidasu kioku o kakiwake-go ou boku wa Modokashiku mo iki o kirashite saigo wa todokazu ni ...tōku Nan'nenmae no kotodeshou nidoto modorenai ano basho ni Oite kite shimatta boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yumenaraba torimodosenai nonara Kono kimochi wa dōshite ttaereba ī no? Imadani oikakete iru ano hi no zanzō o Kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima anata naki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Itsunohika subete wasureteshimau sonotoki ga Kono kanashimi mo omoidasenaku naru kurainara... a~a Fukai fukai mune no itami mo ienai mama de nokoshite oite Wasurecha ikenai boku no kokoro sa Moshimo yume denara anata to aeru nonara Kono kimochi mo wasurezu ni i tsuzuke rareru yo Itsu made mo oikake teru ano hi no zanzō wo Kanashimi ni akekurenagara mo ima anata naki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo Anata ga inaku natte mo mawari tsuzuke teru sekai de Ano hi no kioku wa mada ikite iru boku no tonari de Moshimo yume de mata anata ni aeru nonara Sono yokogao kono-me ni yakitsukete okou Moshimo yume denara anata to aeru nonara Kono kimochi wa kitto aseru koto mo naku Itsuka doko ka de mata au toki ga kuru made Kanashimi wa tsuyogari de dakishimete anata naki sekai de boku wa ikiru yo |-| Kanji= いつまでも追いかけているあなたの残像を 夢にみる横顔はあの頃のままで 背の高い草並みに走り去って消えた 思い出す記憶をかけわけ後追うぼくわ もどかしくも息を切らして最後は届かずに 遠く 何年前のことでしょう 二度と戻れないあの場所に 置いてきしまったぼくの心さ もしも夢ならば 取り戻せないのなら この気持ちはどうして伝えればいいの? いまだに追いかはてるあの日の残像を 悲しみに明け暮れながらも今 あなたなき世界でぼは生きるよ |-| Español= Cuanto tiempo tengo que continuar persiguiendo tu recuerdo... Cada noche puedo verte en mis sueños, tal como eras tiempo atrás, Tratando de escapar de un campo de hierba que no tenia final. Recuerdo que yo trataba de correr para poderte alcanzar Aunque nunca tuve el aliento suficiente para seguir detrás de ti Pero... Los años pasaron sin piedad Ya No he vuelto a ese lugar en el que una vez te vi Mas mi corazón siempre me pide regresar Los sueños no son de verdad debo creer en la realidad Pero como negar aquello que siento en mi corazón. Aun estoy buscándote en la luz de aquel distante recuerdo Cada momento me lamento en la oscuridad ¿Porque yo tengo que vivir sin ti en este mundo? |-| Español Completo = Cuanto tiempo debo continuar persiguiendo tu recuerdo... Cada noche puedo verte en mis sueños, tal como eras tiempo atrás, Intentando escapar de un campo de espesa hierba sin final. Y recuerdo que trataba de correr para poderte alcanzar Pero nunca tuve el aliento suficiente para seguir tras de ti Oh no... Los años pasaron sin piedad Y no he vuelto a ese lugar en que te conoci Mas mi corazón siempre me pide regresar Los sueños no son de verdad debo creer en la realidad Pero como negar lo que siento en mi corazón Aun estoy buscándote en la luz de aquel distante recuerdo La tristeza invade mi alma en la oscuridad ¿Porque yo tengo que vivir sin ti en este mundo? Cada día yo te observo en mi mente y no te logro olvidar Anhelarte es un castigo y me lamento por que solo te puedo soñar Ahh... Y ahora me envuelve el dolor Como una sombra de interminable pesar Que abrazo mi corazón y no lo puede dejar Si al soñar te pudo mirar como quisiera ya no despertar Pero debo seguir en la cruda realidad en que vivo yo Cuanto tiempo debo perseguir aquel distante recuerdo La tristeza invade mi alma en la oscuridad ¿Porque yo tengo que vivir sin ti en este mundo? Ohhh... Debo aceptar con muy grande dolor que ya en este mundo no te encontrare Aún a pesar de que un vacío exista en mí por nada me rendiré... Los sueños no son de verdad mas ellos me podrian consolar Para poder seguir llevando por tí una cruz de cruel dolor... Si al soñar te puedo mirar Tu imagen en mí nunca morirá Como podre olvidar si en mi mente aun exites tú... Al final te voy a encontrar viviendo en mis sueños otra vez Pasara el tiempo y por tu recuerdo sufriré Pero aprendere a vivir sin ti en este mundo... Sin ti en este mundo. |-| Inglés= How long do I have to continue chasing your memory ... Every night in my dreams I can see you as you were long ago Trying to escape from a grass field that had no end. I remember I was running to catch up But I never had enough breath to follow behind you But ... Years passed without mercy Since I have not gone to that place or in that once you saw But my heart always calls me back Dreams are not real I believe in the reality but as to deny what I feel in my heart. I'm still looking for you in the light of that distant memory Every time I cry in the dark Why do I have to live without you in this world? Video thumb|center|335px Video Original thumb|center|335px Personajes *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Minato Namikaze *Killer Bee *A *Gaara *Shukaku *Yashamaru *Karura *Itachi Uchiha *Nagato *Cancerbero *Asuma Sarutobi (Silueta) *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyūga *Shino Aburame *Kurenai Yūhi *Hijo de Kurenai Yūhi *Shikamaru Nara *Chōji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Maito Gai *Jiraiya (Silueta) *Tsunade *Shizune *Iruka Umino *Kakashi Hatake *Sai *Kushina Uzumaki *Obito Uchiha *Utakata *Rōshi *Han *Yagura *Fū *Yugito Nii *Dodai *Temari *Kabuto Yakushi *Anko Mitarashi *Tercer Raikage *Mū *Cuarto Kazekage *Segundo Mizukage *Ōnoki Curiosidades *Mientras se muestran los ninjas de Konoha aparecen las sombras de Asuma Sarutobi y de Jiraiya. Probablemente haciendo referencia a que su voluntad continúa presente en la aldea y en sus habitantes. *También se muestra por primera vez en el anime el diseño del Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha. *Es el primer opening en el que sale la madre de Gaara. *Es el primer opening donde se muestra el nuevo Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno de Sasuke. *Tambien es el segundo opening donde hacen presencia los Jinchūrikis revividos por el Edo Tensei. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings